


Ты - для меня

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнее время секс не кажется Дженсену таким уж увлекательным занятием</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - для меня

\- Простите, я не понял, какова ваша специализация, - сказал Дженсен, ерзая в кресле напротив спокойно глядящего на него мужчины. – Вы что-то вроде психолога?  
\- Да, что-то вроде, - улыбнулся тот и погладил молочную кожу подлокотника. – Лучше, если мы упростим общение и будем обращаться к друг другу на «ты», не возражаете?  
Дженсен помотал головой.  
\- Мне ты можешь рассказать все о своих проблемах. Чем откровеннее будешь, тем более полную помощь я смогу оказать.  
Дженсен облизал губы. Специалист, порекомендованный его постоянным психологом, был высок, симпатичен и хорошо сложен – насколько можно было судить по тому, как при движении на его груди натягивалась рубашка медицинского костюма. Такому было совсем уж неловко рассказывать, что у Дженсена проблемы с сексом. Нет, он знал, что и сам довольно хорош собой, если бы не проклятые веснушки и ноги, как у настоящего ковбоя. Да и пресс не мешало бы подкачать… В общем, Дженсен отвел взгляд и, стараясь не краснеть, сказал пушистому ковру под ногами:  
\- Видишь ли, хм…  
\- Зови меня Джаред.  
\- …Джаред, я не могу получать удовольствие от секса. Нет, мне нравится секс, - торопливо добавил Дженсен, быстрым взглядом оценивая, правильно ли его поняли, - просто иногда кажется, что я что-то упускаю, что должно быть что-то еще. Понимаешь?  
Джаред очень серьезно кивнул, и Дженсена немного отпустило.  
\- Что именно тебе мешает?  
\- Я... – Дженсен потер лоб, - я слишком много думаю. Все жду, когда станет совсем хорошо, ну, знаешь, чтобы звезды в глазах. И вместе с тем, мне хочется, чтобы и партнеру было приятно.  
Дженсен сделал указующий жест в сторону Джареда, но вдруг понял, как тот может быть расценен, и все-таки покраснел.  
\- Я не имел в виду…  
\- Не волнуйся, я понял. Продолжай, - Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсену подумалось: «Что он может понимать? Уж у этого парня вряд ли возникают мысли о том, что он может сделать что-то неправильно. Партнеры, наверное, впадают в экстаз от самого факта, что оказались с ним в одной постели».  
Конечно, Дженсен промолчал. Собрался с духом и продолжил:  
\- Да. Я стараюсь прислушиваться к их реакции, чтобы самому правильно отреагировать, даже если я и не в восторге. А чаще всего я оказываюсь как раз не в восторге, хотя, конечно, это приятно. Это не значит, что я симулирую, - Дженсен снова кинул быстрый взгляд на Джареда, - просто стараюсь, чтобы они знали, что мне хорошо.  
\- То есть хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили как отзывчивого партнера и за счет этого вспоминали секс с тобой как удачный.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дженсен и нахмурился. – Да?  
\- Может быть, девушка сказала однажды, что ей не понравилось?  
\- Не припомню такого.  
\- Расскажи про свой первый раз. Тогда тоже так было?  
Дженсен потер лоб.  
\- Наверное. Не помню, - он напряг память, но та услужливо подсовывала картинки недавних событий, не пуская дальше.  
\- Ладно. Когда ты впервые задумался о том, что тебе чего-то недостает?  
Дженсен призадумался, прокручивая воспоминания в обратном порядке. В последние месяцы времени на развлечения было не слишком много, и ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Около полугода назад. Моя девушка вернулась из командировки, и мы устроили романтический вечер. Все было прекрасно. Идеально. – Дженсен замолчал, заново переживая ужин в дорогом ресторане, страстные ласки в его квартире по дороге в спальню…  
\- Но не секс, - сказал Джаред, и Дженсена выбросило из воспоминаний. Он подтянулся в кресле, садясь ровнее.  
\- Нам было хорошо, но мне почему-то показалось, что обычно это было как-то… ярче, что ли.  
\- Твоя девушка замечает изменения? Вы говорите с ней об этом?  
\- Мы расстались. Тогда я подумал, что мы слишком привыкли друг к другу, как будто все стало обыденным, поэтому и… После нее у меня было еще несколько девушек, но ничего не изменилось.  
\- Что ж, - Джаред сцепил пальцы в замок. – Я задам тебе несколько стандартных вопросов, ответы мне нужны, чтобы правильно построить наши дальнейшие встречи.  
\- То есть ты не можешь сказать, что со мной не так? – Дженсен нахмурился. Отлично, очередной высасыватель денег.  
\- С тобой все в порядке, – Джаред усмехнулся и подался вперед, ставя локти на бедра. Теперь Дженсен смотрел чуть сверху, и ракурс вдруг показался ему очень удачным.  
\- Обычно я говорю, что во всем виноват стресс и лучшая помощь – пара сеансов расслабляющего массажа. Массаж ты получишь в любом случае, но мне кажется, что тело дает тебе знаки, которые ты пока не умеешь понимать. И здесь я могу помочь.  
Дженсен пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, ища подвох, но ни лукавства от желания провести очередного простака, ни усталости от повторения заученных фраз не увидел и кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Что за вопросы?  
Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь мужчин или женщин?  
\- Женщин.  
Ответ прозвучал так быстро, что Джаред не успел даже вдохнуть после вопроса.  
\- Ролевые игры?  
\- Нет.  
\- Фетиши?  
\- Нет.  
\- Любимая поза?  
\- Наездницы. А ты ничего не должен записывать?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то записал?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен нахмурился.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда можем начать. Проходи в соседнюю комнату и раздевайся.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Сеанс расслабляющего массажа, забыл?

Сознание Дженсена медленно выплывало из небытия. Очевидно, что Джаред был мастером своего дела. Нет, скорее – настоящим Йодой массажа, потому что Дженсен совершенно не помнил, как все начиналось и когда он успел заснуть. По телу разливалась сладкая нега, конечности отказывались шевелиться, а голова – думать. По коже скользили горячие ладони, и единственной мыслью было: этого ему и не хватало последние полгода. Ощущения абсолютного удовольствия. И стоило об этом подумать, как пришло осознание, что под животом мокро совершенно точно не от массажного крема. Дженсен дернулся, но широкие ладони мягко надавили на плечи и погладили, вновь расслабляя.  
\- Все нормально, так и должно быть. Мы ведь этого и добивались, верно?  
\- Что… - прохрипел Дженсен, прочистил горло и спросил еще раз: - Что ты сделал?  
\- Легкий массаж простаты. В следующий раз намекни партнерше, что она тоже может сделать пальчиками кое-что волшебное.  
Дженсен приподнялся на локте и оглянулся на Джареда через плечо.  
\- Ты лазил пальцами у меня в заднице?!  
\- Поверь, еще несколько лет и для тебя это станет обычной практикой, - сказал Джаред и усмехнулся готовому взорваться от возмущения Дженсену. – Проверка на простатит, приятель, никаких намеков на гомосексуализм.  
Дженсен выдохнул, не найдясь с ответом, и, заглянув под себя, поморщился.  
\- Ладно, мы закончили. Раковина, влажные салфетки – все в твоем распоряжении. Одевайся, не спеши. Выйти можешь через вторую дверь. Оплату оставишь у моей ассистентки. До свидания, Дженсен, - Джаред еще раз улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью, через которую они вошли.  
Покидая здание, Дженсен был уверен, что никогда сюда не вернется.

\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, - сказал Джаред, занимая кресло напротив него. – Рад тебя видеть, не смотря на причину твоего визита.  
\- Да.  
\- Ситуация не выровнялась?  
Дженсен только отер губы ладонью, пряча взгляд.  
\- Ты не пробовал.  
Дженсен снова промолчал.  
\- Не нужно бояться проговаривать свои желания. Сначала это может быть трудно, но, поверь, девушки тоже хотят, чтобы секс тебе понравился и запомнился. Секс – это обоюдный…  
\- Не сработало.  
Теперь промолчал Джаред, и Дженсен посмотрел на него, чтобы понять, о чем тот думает. Джаред скользил по нему озадаченным взглядом.  
\- Может, все дело в технике, неверно выбранный ритм поглаживаний…  
\- Я кончил, - вновь перебил его Дженсен. – Но это все равно было не то.  
\- Не «что»? – спросил Джаред мягко.  
\- Не знаю. Может, у меня появились какие-то новые эрогенные зоны? Что ты делал во время массажа? Прости… мне… - Дженсен неловко потер шею. – Я отрубился в прошлый раз.  
\- Такое часто бывает. А насчет зон… Давай попробуем все сделать медленно, чтобы ты мог сосредоточиться на ощущениях.

Массаж был отличным. Мышцы напоминали разогретый воск, из которого умелые руки лепили что-то невероятное, потому что Дженсен почти не чувствовал тела. Было хорошо, очень приятно, но совершенно неясно, из-за чего он отключился в прошлый раз. Да и возбуждение, собравшись теплом внизу живота, не спешило перетекать в член, и тот лежал спокойно. Дженсен уже решил было сказать Джареду, что его техника не работает, но все изменилось.  
Ладони, огладив спину, исчезли, а по внутренней стороне бедра что-то пушистое мазнуло легкой щекоткой. Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности, а сотни мелких ворсинок вдруг прошлись совсем рядом с мошонкой, и член вполне недвусмысленно дернулся. Дженсен судорожно вдохнул. Горячие ладони с силой прошлись по ягодицам, разминая, раздвигая, и большие пальцы потерли ложбинку, спускаясь к мошонке. Дженсен заскреб пальцами, сминая накрахмаленную до хруста простынь. Бедра сами толкнулись вверх, освобождая место для разом налившегося члена.  
\- Джаред, - просипел он, предупреждая, и застонал, потому что в ответ промежность овеяло дыханием.  
\- Тсс, расслабься, - Джаред подул еще раз, и Дженсена прошила дрожь. – Мы еще не дошли до главного.  
Дженсен хотел возразить, что ему-то до главного осталось несколько раз потереться членом о кушетку, но ладони на его ягодицах сдвинулись, отмечая движение Джареда. Под яйца ткнулось что-то упругое и влажное – мир взорвался красками, и Дженсен отключился.

Очнулся он заботливо укрытым простыней. Тишина успокаивала: он не готов был немедленно видеть Джареда. Дженсен поднялся с кушетки и стал одеваться. Очень хотелось ударить Джареда или себя, ведь это он позволил мужику себя поиметь. Дважды. Сам разделся и лег, как шлюха, и не важно, что платил именно он. Хотя нет, важно: он еще и приплатил, чтобы из него сделали педика. Но самое стыдное – ему понравилось. Так понравилось, что обычный секс теперь казался каким-то суетливым по сравнению с плавными уверенными движениями Джареда. Дженсен согнулся, хватаясь за кушетку и пытаясь пропихнуть порцию воздуха в сжатые паникой легкие. Ничего. Ни-че-го. Это просто секс. Всего лишь секс. Никто ведь не заставляет его объявлять всем о смене ориентации. И ему все равно нравятся женщины.  
Он наконец смог вдохнуть. Медленно выдохнул и вдохнул снова.  
Да, точно, ему нравятся женщины, у него на них встает. Он даже может жениться, как всегда и хотел. Семья очень хорошо сказывается на деловой репутации. А это… Просто приятное дополнение. О, черт, очень приятное. Что там Джаред такое делал…  
Дженсен вызвал в памяти недавние события, сосредоточившись на действиях Джареда. Как тот подул ему между ягодиц и толкнулся языком под яйца, одновременно мазнув другим по сжавшемуся анусу.  
Стоп.  
Дженсен резко выпрямился.  
Что?!

Джаред, сгорбившись, сидел за столом, подпирая голову рукой.  
\- Ты меня чем-то опоил?  
Джаред крупно вздрогнул, распрямляясь, как туго сжатая пружина.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- У меня точно были галлюцинации, потому что у человека не может быть два языка. Что это? Специальный чай, чтобы клиенты возвращались?  
\- Ты не пил чай, - как-то жалобно возразил Джаред.  
\- Порошок в системе вентиляции? Я смотрю фильмы и знаю, что есть масса способов. Или кожа на креслах чем-то смазана? – он достал из кармана платок и с брезгливой гримасой провел по подголовнику кресла, в котором не так давно сидел. Платок остался чистым.  
\- В чем задумка? Доступный секс, пока клиент под кайфом? А не проще купить проститутку?  
\- Дженсен, - Джаред хотел выйти из-за стола, но Дженсен отчеканил:  
\- Стой, где стоишь, иначе я вызову полицию.  
Джаред замер, не сводя с него виноватого взгляда.  
\- Так что?  
Джарред молчал.  
\- Лучше начинай рассказывать – то, о чем я думаю, очень понравится прокурору, но о-очень не понравится тебе.  
\- Ты помнишь вечеринку по поводу своего нового назначения?  
\- Что? Причем здесь… Нет, - Дженсен даже головой помотал для убедительности.  
\- Да. Тогда мы встретились в первый раз. Ты был такой красивый и одинокий.  
\- Дани уехала в командировку, - проговорил Дженсен каким-то механическим голосом. И тут же всплеснул руками: - Но я тебя не помню!  
\- Мои железы выделяют особое вещество, секрет, которое у человека вызывает эйфорию и кратковременную потерю памяти.  
\- А я-то думал, что упился тогда до… «У человека»? – Дженсен попятился за кресло.  
\- В свое оправдание могу сказать, что нам было очень хорошо, - Джаред осторожно сделал пару шагов к Дженсену. Тот отступил еще немного и уперся спиной в книжный шкаф. – А когда ты пришел сюда, я просто не смог устоять, хотя обычно это, и правда, всего лишь массаж.  
\- Ты мутант или что? – Дженсен лихорадочно шарил в кармане, но пальцы дрожали, никак не желая сжать телефон.  
\- Пришелец, - сказал Джаред и вздохнул с таким виноватым видом, будто признался, что разбил машину Дженсена. И приблизился еще на пару шагов.  
\- Вы нас клонируете? Забираете тела? Едите мозг? – Дженсен сам не совсем понимал, что несет. Телефон, наконец, нашелся, и Дженсен принялся нажимать на все кнопки подряд. – Да что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Ты, - Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсен забыл выдохнуть. – Ты – мой идеальный партнер. Привыкание наступило с первого раза, поэтому тебе перестал нравится секс с людьми. И ты такой отзывчивый. И ты мне нравишься, - добавил Джаред со смущенной улыбкой. Он стоял уже совсем близко, Дженсен даже пытался сдерживать дыхание, казалось: вдохни он глубже – его грудь упрется в Джареда. – Твоя память возвращается, реакция на мой секрет снижается – это самый весомый аргумент. Твой организм подстраивается под меня.  
\- Но я не гей, - простонал Дженсен в последней попытке отделаться от Джареда.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Джаред, - просто человеческие самки не так выносливы, как самцы. Во время секса со мной мужчины реже теряют сознание, - добавил он и поцеловал Дженсена.  
\- То есть как теряют сознание? – прошептал Дженсен между поцелуями.  
\- От удовольствия, - усмехнулся Джаред и прижался ближе.  
\- Подожди, - Дженсен смог немного отстранится. – Если они теряют сознание, как же ты..?  
\- Не могу удержаться. Вы такие красивые, мягкие, - проговорил тот тихо, поглаживая поясницу Дженсена, просунул колено между его ног и прошептал в самые губы: – Так вкусно пахните.  
\- Так у тебя два языка? – спросил Дженсен, когда дышать стало совершенно нечем.  
\- Не совсем, - ответил Джаред и прижался лбом ко лбу своего партнера. – Понимаешь, наш вид зародился в мире, где суши очень мало. Мы проводим в воде большую часть жизни.  
Дженсен слышал, но плохо понимал, к чему ведет эта лекция. Тело охватило возбуждение такой силы, что он готов был выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. Он весь горел и краем сознании удивлялся, как одежда еще не расплавилась, а Джаред не отскочил, обжегшись. Впрочем, второе скорее радовало, потому что в Джареда хотелось вжаться всем телом, вплавиться своей раскаленной кожей в его и застыть. Но вплавиться никак не получалось: ладони, пробравшиеся под рубашку, слишком часто меняли положение, поглаживая, сжимая, обводя кругами, то забираясь под пояс брюк, то щекоча бока легкими движениями пальцев. Дженсен раздраженно тряхнул головой, сознание немного прояснилось, и он смог разобрать слова – Джаред все еще что-то говорил.  
\- …чтобы удерживать партнера во время спаривания. Ну, и потом, сам понимаешь, если поймал, надо использовать шанс по полной, - Джаред подхватил Дженсена под ягодицы и вжался в него пахом. В брюках у него оказалось как-то очень много. Вопреки здравому смыслу у Дженсена перехватило дыхание от восторга, и он застонал. Опомнился было, дернулся прочь, но Джаред потерся носом о его щеку, и Дженсен осел в его руках, хватаясь за плечи, чтобы не упасть.  
Джаред стянул с него пиджак, обнял покрепче и повел-потащил к дивану, горячо нашептывая:  
\- Нам будет хорошо, так хорошо! Ты будешь стонать и кричать, пока голос не пропадет. А потом мы пойдем на второй круг.  
\- Подожди… - Дженсен пытался ухватить какую-то мысль, что крутилась в голове, но получилось, только когда Джаред уложил его на диван, на мгновение разорвав контакт между их телами. – А твоя ассистентка? Посетители?  
\- Идеальная звукоизоляция, - улыбнулся Джаред, нависая над ним. – И никого, кроме тебя, на сегодня.  
Он прижался к губам Дженсена, одновременно расстегивая его рубашку. Дженсен хотел сказать еще что-то, но Джаред выделывал языком такие кульбиты у него во рту, что мысли заволокло сладким туманом, и здравый смысл отключился. Дженсен позволил снять с себя рубашку и потянул с Джареда футболку, которую тот с довольной улыбкой отбросил в сторону. Теперь ничто не мешало Джареду покрывать поцелуями его грудь, играть с сосками, а Дженсену – заново изучать его тело, гладить спину, приспустить резинку форменных штанов, чтобы добраться до бедер, провести ладонью по тазовой косточке… Вдруг что-то схватило его запястье и притянуло руку к паху, где в ладонь тут же ткнулся возбужденный член. Дженсен задохнулся от неожиданности и отпрянул, вырывая руку из захвата.  
\- Прости, прости, - пробормотал Джаред, выпрямляясь. – Я слишком возбужден, слишком хочу тебя.  
Дженсен ничего не ответил, не в силах отвести взгляд от паха Джареда. Тот окончательно снял штаны, позволяя себя разглядывать. Дженсен разом растерял все слова и все мысли.  
У Джареда было два члена: под верхним, гордо торчащим от возбуждения, матово поблескивал налившейся головкой второй, немного меньше, но не менее возбужденный. Не считая количества, члены были довольно обычными, как и мошонка с крупными яйцами, но по бокам, вместо паховых волос у Джареда было несколько…  
\- Что это?  
\- Тентакли. Чтобы держать партнера, я же говорил.  
…тонких тентаклей, которые застыли в воздухе, чуть подергиваясь. Гладкие, телесного цвета, с округлыми кончиками они напоминали невероятно длинные пальцы, подрагивающие в нетерпении. Дженсен сам не понимал, почему не испугался, почему даже удивился как-то через силу, наверное, одурманивающий джаредов секрет окончательно выжег ему мозг. Но он просто сел и потянулся к Джареду. От первого прикосновения вздрогнули оба: Дженсен чуть отдернул палец, а тентакль Джареда вильнул в сторону. Но Дженсен подставил раскрытую ладонь, и тентакль скользнул по ней, оставляя чуть влажный след, потерся о пальцы, а потом решительно обвился вокруг запястья и потянул руку к членам.  
\- Прости, это уже инстинкты, я… - Джаред сбился, когда ладонь обхватила его нижний член, судорожно вдохнул, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и сказал: - Ты первый человек, который не слишком ушел в эйфорию, чтобы понять, что видит.  
Дженсен согласно промычал, слишком занятый общением с мужскими достоинствами Джареда. Он медленно водил рукой по нижнему члену, костяшками пальцев задевая верхний, пока тентакли гладили его запястье и терлись о тыльную сторону ладони. Он слегка сжал второй рукой мошонку, и Джаред издал длинный стон.  
\- Дженсен, я сдохну, если не трахну тебя немедленно, - с придыханием сказал Джаред сверху, и Дженсен согласно кивнул, не в силах оторваться от разворачивающегося перед ним зрелища.  
\- Дженсен!  
Он вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
\- Ты можешь подрочить мне… ими? – спросил он, представив, как это было бы здорово.  
\- Блядь! – Джаред рывком поднял его на ноги, в два счета сдернул брюки и развернул. – Держись, блядь, просто держись за что-нибудь.  
Дженсен встал коленями на диван, развернувшись так, чтобы и Джаред смог поместиться – и это все, что он успел, прежде чем налетел Джаред. Широкие ладони погладили его бока, бедра обвили тентакли, разводя ноги шире, между ягодиц мазнуло чем-то прохладным и скользким – и Джаред вошел. Дженсен вскрикнул от такого напора, но неприятным ощущениям не дали ни шанса: член внутри него задвигался, проезжая по простате, второй потерся о мошонку, а его собственный член обвили влажными кольцами тентакли. Всего было слишком много. Удовольствие не накатывало постепенно, а взорвалось внутри огненным шаром, разгораясь все сильнее, сильнее… Дженсен понял, что кричит, только когда у самого уха услышал чужой стон, влившийся в его голос. Он сильнее вцепился в подлокотник, чтобы не упасть в него лицом, и опустил голову, заглядывая под себя. Из-под мошонки виднелась головка второго члена Джареда, которая терлась о сжимавшие Дженсена тентакли при каждом движении вперед. Один из отростков извернулся и прижался кончиком к отверстию на головке члена Дженсена, надавил, будто пытаясь пробраться внутрь, и это было уже слишком. Дженсен понял, что сейчас просто взорвется.  
\- У… убери… его… Джар… Джаред…  
Тот застонал и повел тазом. Дженсен вскрикнул от ощущений внутри, а тентакль послушно обвился вокруг головки и заскользил, дроча вразнобой с остальными. Джаред вдруг замер, и все ощущения Дженсена сконцентрировались в его собственном члене, в яйцах, которые уже поджались, готовые выдать порцию спермы.  
\- Дженсен, - Джаред провел ладонью по его боку, отвлекая, тентакли замерли. Дженсен разочарованно застонал. – Дженсен, можно я..? Можно? Тебе будет хорошо. Дженсен?  
Желая только одного: чтобы его член снова приласкали, давая кончить, Дженсен просто кивнул. Что бы там Джаред ни придумал, все равно, главное, он снова будет двигаться, его тентакли будут двигаться, и все…  
\- Ох, бля! – Дженсен дернулся вперед, уходя от движения, но в задницу все равно упорно пропихивалось что-то большое, что-то раза в два… - Твою мать!  
Джаред ответил громким довольным стоном и снова принялся наращивать темп. Тентакли задвигались, сжимаясь ритмичнее, сильнее, перекатываясь по члену сверху вниз и обратно. Дженсен до боли сжал пальцы по кожаной обивке и поймал себя на том, что бормочет:  
\- Еще… еще… сильнее… ну…  
Влажные кольца на его члене дернулись, проезжаясь все разом от головки к основанию, давление на простату вдруг стало таким правильным, что Дженсен вскрикнул – и провалился в цветную бездну.

Он лежал щекой на руке Джареда, который обнимал его со спины, придерживая, чтобы не свалился с дивана. Джаред просунул бедро между ног Дженсена, обмягшие члены прижимались к ягодицам.  
\- Из меня течет, - флегматично сказал Дженсен.  
\- Знаю, течет-то на мою ногу. Придешь завтра?  
\- Не уверен, что вообще смогу ходить. Но в любом случае: нет.  
Джаред напрягся.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? Ты испугался?  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, выражая свое мнение об умственных способностях Джареда, но сжалился и объяснил:  
\- Не собираюсь снова корячиться на этом диване. Вообще-то, сексом намного приятнее заниматься в постели. У меня, например, отличная большая кровать.  
Джаред молчал.  
\- Приедешь завтра в семь. Нет, лучше в шесть – мне рано вставать. Закажем пиццу, посмотрим телек, - добавил он нарочито скучающим тоном, и Джаред расслабился, фыркнул ему в затылок и прижал крепче. Дженсен улыбнулся и закончил: – Раз ты весь такой водный, спать можешь в ванне, так и быть.


End file.
